


Law's Surprise

by Pablopls



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pablopls/pseuds/Pablopls
Summary: It was just supposed to be a normal day, but things took a sudden shift when Law got a call regarding an emergency.





	Law's Surprise

Law rushed over to the apartment complex. He had gotten a call that something had happened while Corazon was inside. He was only a couple blocks away when he saw a thick, black cloud peeking over behind the buildings in front of him. He gasped, but didn't pause for even a moment. While he was running, he kept thinking about a million different things that could've gone wrong: Was Corazon attacked? Did the apartment next door catch fire? Did Corazon fall asleep with a lit cigarette in his mouth again? Whatever the cause, Law just wanted to be sure that Corazon was safe.

Finally, he approached the front of the three story apartment building, thankfully not covered in smoke. He busted the door open, ran upstairs to the top floor and sprinted down to the end of the hall where their apartment was.

"CORA-SAN!" he shouted. Law reached for his keys and swung the door open to reveal the kitchen caught on fire, walls splattered in splotches of red, pink, and white, and a panicking Corazon running around in circles. "...Cora-san."

"LAW! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE!"

Law had made it just in time. Only the oven had managed to catch fire, but it still was enough to cause concern over the multiple fire alarms going off at once. "Thank goodness the fire hasn't spread..."

"Fire…?" Corazon peered over to the blazing kitchen. "HOLY SHIT! FIRE!"

"YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THIS WHOLE TIME?"

"I MEAN, THAT EXPLAINS WHY IT WAS GETTING SO WARM IN HERE."

"WHAT ABOUT THE FIRE ALARMS GOING OFF?"

Corazon snapped his fingers, making him able to hear everything around him again. "OH MY GOD IT'S SO LOUD!" He snapped his fingers a second time.

"YEAH, NO SHIT! What were you even calling me for anyway?!"

"It was for an emergency!"

"Is! Is an emergency! What could be more important than this?!"

"Come come!" Corazon walked Law into the living room and grabbed a crudely put together box with what appears to be a pink ribbon over it. Law looked down at it with a curious expression on his face. Corazon smiled at Law, and told him to open it.

Law untied the incredibly loose ribbon, and the box seemed to unfold completely by itself. His eyes immediately brightened up, and made him lose sense of what was going on behind them. "Cora-san…..did you..?" Corazon nodded. "All from scratch?"

Corazon couldn't stop smiling at Law's reaction. "It took some practice. I wanted to get it right before you got home today."

Law's eyes started shimmering, tears dragging down his cheeks. He looked back up at Corazon, and smiled. "I love it."

Cora's eyes glistened, and the both of them threw each other into each other's arms, Law being picked up and swung around like a ragdoll. As clumsy was Cora was, it was clear he had put extra care into this gift.

"You've really outdone yourself, Cora-san," Law told a now blushing Cora.

"I'm so glad you like it...it warms my heart."

Law smiled and looked at him, "...quite literally. You're on fire again."

"Ah, that is so," Corazon said oh so casually as he dropped Law and bolted towards the bathtub.

Law couldn't help but laugh as he turned his head down to the two small wax figures, resembling the both of them standing straight up. The two figures just so happened to be standing on a strawberry shortcake with vanilla frosted layers in between, topped with a bright pink strawberry buttercream and whole strawberries scattered around the edges. In the middle was a message that read, "Happy birthday, my boy."

"Oi! Cora-san!" Law started chasing after the blazing Corazon. "Get back here! I need to blow out my candle!"

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic, and the honor was given for Law's birthday which was on October 6th (I realize it's posted late, but I forgot Ao3 works on an invite system so I had to wait two weeks to get my account :( Better late than never tho!). Also, consider this a teaser for what I plan to be a weekly series starting this Monday, October 23. So yeah, hope you enjoyed this little snippet of Coralaw sap, and stay tuned for what's to come <3


End file.
